Bloody Baron
by ani-chan24
Summary: Sure that his love would never be returned, Draco tries to make a tradgic change to his life. Will Harry be able to save him and perhaps give the blonde more love than he'd planned? HPDM


**Hello all, remember me? This is an R-rated version of a story I wrote on here a while ago. It was originally posted along with others on my other account, Ani-chanTheHentaiFan, but I found it to be too tedious to keep switching between accounts. So I'm deleting/abandoning the old one in order to post these stories here instead. Don't report this story stolen please, it is originally mine.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter, I just use the characters in my sick little plots.

* * *

**

The figure smiled sadly. 'It'll be over soon. I know I was only a pest to you, but I'll be out of the way shortly.' The teen thought sadly to himself as he took the shining razor blade and pressed it hard into his skin. He hissed in pain as he slashed again, creating two identical marks on both his wrists. ''This won't do, it's down the river, not across the road...'' He murmered in a dangerously low tone as he sliced a line down his arm. He gasped in pain as he bent the cut-up arm, rubbing the newly made slash against his skin as he slashed a line up the other arm. He didn't stop til both arms were covered with deep slashes.

He fell onto his bed, wondering to himself why he even stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas. 'I could've easily just killed myself at home, but then again, with all the bloody house elves, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to execute my suicide properly. At least here at Hogwarts, most, if not all the Slytherins as well as the other houses have left for the holidays. I wonder if I should've tried executing myself with 'Avada Kedavra'...' the boy thought to himself as he felt himself grow woozy from the loss of blood. Crimson stained his bedsheets as he curled like a cat, letting his eyes slide closed for what he thought would be the last time.

/a few minutes later/

A brunette sighed in annoyance as he walked around the halls of the large castle, searching for any other students that might've stayed home. He groaned as the stairs he just stepped upon changed direction, but followed them anyways. He looked around in confusion as he realized he was just led to the dungeons, but kept on walking, hoping to find some sort of company besides Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's parents had her go home so they could all spend time together. Ron and all his siblings went home too, but not before offering Harry a chance to stay with them. Said brunette had declined, silently feeling guilty about always barging in on the Weasley's family time.

He made his way down the dark corridors before stopping upon a large portrait of the Bloody Baron and he asked the portrait to let him in after realizing it was the entrance to the Slytherin house's common room. _/AN: I have absolutely no idea if the Bloody Baron is the portrait for Slytherin, i never finished reading the books and i cant find any info on it, i chose the Bloody Baron since he's the Slytherin ghost./_ The portrait seemed to mull it over before opening, not remembering any Slytherin staying home. Harry thanked the portrait silently as he entered the long gloomy common room. He walked to a staircase where there was a small plaque that said 'Children of Mars'. Another staircase on the opposite side of the room said 'Children of Venus'. He took the plaques into his thoughts and started up the 'Mars' staircase, praying to Merlin that there would be no girls at the top.

Harry was lucky. There were no girls, yet no boys to be accounted for either. He strolled about the boy's dormitory and sneaked his head into a room. It was empty. Harry sighed. ''My wand for a companion..." he muttered to himself as he popped his head into a few more rooms, each turning up empty. He was about to go back up to the Great Hall when he decided to check one more room, opening the door silently. He walked in quietly, to his surprise a figure laid upon a bed. He walked closer, and realized who it was. 'I know only one boy with that color of hair...Draco Malfoy.' He stood next to the blonde Slytherin and shook him slightly. "Malfoy wake up, I'll take anyone I can get to talk to, I'm going bloody mad." Harry said aloud, confused as the Slytherin didn't respond to his push or voice. "Malfoy?'' He asked, confusion in his voice. His eyes grew wide as he caught notice of the blood stained sheets. 'Even if he IS my rival, I can't just let him die...' He thought to himself as he picked the blond up, but not before noticing an envelope on the nightstand with his name on it.

He shoved it into his robe as he rushed the blonde up to the infirmary. Harry sighed. It was later on now, and Madame Pomfrey had taken care of Draco quickly, and assured Harry that he'd awake soon and be fine, but the Gryffindor was still worried. The blonde hadn't woken yet, and hadn't moved either. Harry shook his head, 'I'll be damned if I let my bloody rival die that easily.' He thought to himself with a lopsided smile on his face. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the envelope he'd found on Draco's nightstand. He pulled it out of his robe, which he had taken off when he'd gotten to Madame Pomfrey, since it had gotten bloodied up. ''Potter'' was scrawled out neatly on the white little envelope. He opened it to find a letter, of course, to him.

The letter read, 'Potter...I'm sure you're racking your little brain as to why in bloody hell I'd leave a letter to you. By now you should know of my demise, and a teacher or friend of mine has given this to you. I wrote this because...well, I'm not too sure actually. I believe it might just be because I want you to know why I did what I did. Why I've done what I've done. I'm so sorry for all the times I've been rude to you or your friends, even if you have bad taste in them. I want to let you in on my little play called 'Draco pretends to be a blimey little git who hates Harry'. Mind if I call you Harry? Bah, you have no way to stop me anyway. Back to my 'play', in it, I must play a crude, rude, snobbish boy by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy. I must act this way to make my father happy.

I play a deatheater's spawn perfectly, though that's not what I wish to be. This play is my horrid life, in which I must pretend to hate the one person I couldn't bear to not know. Who? Harry Potter. Why? Because, I love you, Harry Potter.Yes, you read right. But I've commited suicide so I cannot finish my play. I wouldn't stand finishing it anyways, for it'd end with me becoming a death eater and hating you forever without really telling you my true feelings. So, I've slashed my wrists and wrote you the letter, not in that order of course, or there'd be blood staining this paper, instead of my tears. Oh yes, sorry if you can't make out parts of this, I was crying while writing this...so sorry. Well...I believe that's it, and so, I end my play.' Harry's eyes widened as he let the paper float softly to the floor.

/that night/

'Ugh, my head hurts...wait. I'm alive, aren't I? Dammit...I thought if I stayed here, I could kill myself in peace. Who the hell saved me!' these thoughts rushed through Draco's mind as his eyes fluttered open. He looked to his left, where he felt a hand gripping his. His eyes went wide as he choked out, ''P-Potter!" The said brunette's head snapped up as his soft GREEN eyes caught Draco's cold grey ones. Draco gulped as he noticed a familiar envelope on the table near Harry as he broke his gaze with Potter. Harry squeezed his hand to get Draco's attention as the blonde noticed the tears welling up in his own eyes. 'Potter should be disgusted with me, why's he here?'

Draco thought to himself as he sat up, slipping his hand out of Harry's to wipe away his tears. Harry stopped him as he gently wiped them away himself. ''W-Why in Merlin's name are YOU here?Who brought me here?You must hate me, don't you? I thought you-'' Harry cut off Draco's little rant by pulling him into a soft hug."I am here because I care. I brought you here, and no, I definitely don't hate you. Blimey, I think I love you...'' Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear. Draco hugged back as Harry pulled him closer.

They pulled away after a minute and stared into each others eyes. Suddenly, Harry kissed Draco, causing the blonde to go wide eyed and drop to the bed. Harry pulled away, blushing and grinning at the startled Slytherin. Draco sat up and slowly moved towards Harry. The brunette slid his eyes shut, as he waited to be kissed back by Draco. He opened his eyes in a startled manner as he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Draco was doing the infamous Malfoy smirk as he shook his hand out. ''Why the bloody hell did you slap me!'' Harry asked in an upset tone. Draco's smirk turned to a frown as he replied, ''You didn't even ask my permission to take my first kiss!''

Harry couldn't stop the laughter that came from his mouth. Draco huffed and turned away. "Is that any way to treat the man who saved your life?" he asked as his laughter died when Draco slapped him again. "You didn't save my life, you ruined my death!'' _/AN: Pardonez moi, I 'borrowed' that line from another Harry/Draco fanfic, so sorry but it just fit so well./_ Harry shook his head in amusement as Draco had a quizzitive look on his face. "I was just wondering, how did you even get into the Slytherin chambers, since you say you're the one who saved me?" the blonde asked as he gave Harry a peck on the stinging cheek. Harry grinned again as he stated,

"I blame the Bloody Baron."

Draco chuckled before pulling up the white sheets of the hospital bed he was in. He blushed as he realized he was naked under the sheets. "W-Why am I naked?" he asked Harry, eyes on the lookout for any females. Harry laughed softly. "Well, Madame Pomfrey was worried that you might've cut yourself somewhere else so she made me...undress you. Oh, and don't worry about anyone walking in, Madame Pomfrey allowed me to stay here with you, she already went to bed. It's 11:15 pm." Harry explained as he stood up, stretching. "Oh... were you really gonna stay here til I woke up?" Draco asked, feeling a little guilty. Harry grinned as he gave Draco a smooch. "Yep, I'd wait forever for you." Harry muttered, sitting himself ontop of the bed. Draco couldn't help but giggle as he replied, ''Sweet, but oh so corny." Harry laughed with Draco before kissing him again, causing the blonde to blush.

Draco kissed back, letting his hands get tangled in Harry's always messy hair. Harry leaned over the Slytherin as they tounge battled. Draco sat up so his hands could roam over Harry's chest, not realizing he was exposing his bare back and butt. They kept making out, Draco's eyes shut. Harry opened his eyes for a moment, noticing Draco's ass, and kept his eyes glued to it. Draco half opened his eyes to find Harry staring down. He pulled his head away and turned it to where Harry was staring, and caught a full view of his alabaster ass. He blushed deeply as he slapped Harry. "Bloody hell, what was THAT one for?" Harry asked in annoyance, rubbing his red cheek. Draco glared in embarrassment at him as he leaned back so Harry wouldn't see his backside as he replied heatedly, "For staring at my ass, you perv." Harry blushed lightly for being caught as he muttered a soft apology. Draco smiled and leaned in, acting as if he was going to kiss Harry. Said Gryffindor made the same mistake as before, closing his eyes as he awaited a kiss, only to feel fabric being ripped off his body. He opened his eyes to see Draco tossing the sweater Mrs.Weasely made him in the first year to the floor.

He gave Draco a questioning look, to which Draco replied, "Well, since you saw my ass, it's only fair that I get to see a part off you, be grateful I didn't rip your pants off..." Draco's eyes trailed up and down the muscular chest of the brunette in an awed state. "You like what you see?" Harry asked, a smug smirk on his face as he flexed for Draco, who blushed. "Yes, very much. How do you get so bloody tan? No matter how long I spend outside, I always stay so pale..." Draco muttered as he glared lightly at his arm. Harry smiled softly and caressed Draco's hand. "I get this way from doing tons of chored outside in the summer. Besides, I love your skin, it's so smooth and looks like porcelain." The Golden Boy complimented, making the smaller boy blush. "Well, maybe, but I wish I was more muscular like you..." Draco muttered softly as he looked at Harry's abs in an admiring way. "Oh please, I know you have SOME muscles, even though you have a lanky figure, but let's check it out!" Harry said with an evil grin as he ripped the sheet out of Draco's hands, accidently exposing all of the blonde instead of just his chest. Draco's eyes went huge, a fuschia blush on his face as he tried to cover himself.

Harry's eyes went even wider, as he unintentionally stared right between Draco's legs. Draco couldn't stop himself when he noticed where Harry's eyes were, and he slapped the teen. "I deserved that one..." Harry muttered, averting his eyes as a crimson blush covered his face. He handed Draco the sheet back, with which the Slytherin slid to the side, keeping himself exposed. "H-Harry, I want you to look at me." Draco said softly as Harry turned around to look at the beautiful blond. Harry's blushed turned even deeper as he saw the blond's member. Draco looked away blushing as he said softly, "Harry, I just want to be completely open to you, I want you to see all of me." Harry couldn't help but smile at the blushing boy as he stood up and got rid of all his clothes before tapping Draco's shoulder so he'd turn around. "I want to be open too, though I'm surprised this wouldn't be too fast for you." Harry said as he proudly exposed himself. Draco blushed hugely as he stared at the boy-who-lived's private parts. "Y-You don't have a tan line!" was the first thing that Draco stuttered out, causing Harry to laugh. "Nope, I'm tan all around. Oops...it looks like someone's up." He said, refering to Draco's now aroused shaft.

Draco blushed and giggled as he said, "You mean me or you? Cause I'm not the only one with a woodie." Harry blushed as he looked down to see his member erect. Draco stared lustily before gripping the Gryffindor's shaft, rubbing slowly. "A-Ahh! Draco?" Harry stuttered out as he kept his knees on the bed as the blonde started to give him a handjob. "You looked like you needed the help Harry, but if you want me to stop..." Draco trailed off as he traced the rim of Harry's member, causing said brunette to groan in pleasure, shaking his head. Draco smiled as he started rubbing again, going faster and faster. Harry moaned again as he gripped the bed post. Draco blinked in confusion as Harry pulled away, and walked to a cupboard on the wall. "Hmm...where could it be...ah! Here we go..." Harry muttered to himself as he came back to the bed with a small jar that was labeled, 'KY Jelly' _/AN: Don't own it. XP/_ and put a bunch on his shaft.

Draco blushed, knowing what it was for and began spreading it all around Harry's throbbing member. 'Why the hell would this even be in a cupboard in here?' Draco wondered to himself as he kept rubbing. Harry stopped him as he turned the blonde over so his ass was in the air. "This will hurt, but just tell me if you ever want me to stop." Harry said softly. Draco nodded and Harry slowly pushed one of his lubed up fingers into Draco's virgin entrance. Harry didn't stop until the finger was completely inside, feeling bad as he saw Draco's face contort with pain. Harry started moving his finger in the young blonde once Draco had given him the 'go-ahead'. He added another finger soon after and began stretching the entrance, much to Draco's discontent. He kept it up for a few minutes, adding a third finger and making Draco feel more comfortable with it. He soon took his fingers out, and the Slytherin whimpered at the feeling of loss. Harry pulled the blonde to his feet as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "We're going to have sex this way? Why?" Draco asked softly as Harry ushered him closer. "I have my reasons for this way, now get on, and get comfortable." Draco blushed and gasped as he sat upon the hardened member as it slipped into him.

Harry pulled him down to sit all the way on his lap as Draco squirmed to get used to the large object in his bottom. He pushed down on Harry a minute later to signal he was okay and Harry began to basically bounce him on his shaft. Draco moaned loudly before covering his mouth with his hands as Harry's arms wrapped around his hips, pulling him up and down in a fast motion. Harry grunted softly as he slammed into Draco, causing the blonde to let out a muffled scream as Harry had hit his 'sensitive spot'. Harry began slamming into that one spot and grabbed Draco's exposed member, jerking the blonde off while he fucked him senseless. Harry thrusted into the Slytherin hard, again and again, making Draco cry out in muffled screams of pleasure as he pumped the blonde's shaft. "D-Draco, I can't hold on any longer..." Harry muttered in a lusty tone into Draco's ear, who nodded in obvious agreement. Suddenly, Draco's eyes went wide as he let loose his seed, crying out Harry's name in a muffled tone. Harry came inside Draco a few seconds later as he lifted the blonde off his member and onto his lap. Both panted as Draco wrapped his hands around Harry.

Harry smiled lovingly at Draco before kissing him in a tender fashion. Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist as the Gryffindor picked them both up, staring into Draco's eyes. "Heh, I think we better go wash up, huh Draco?" the Golden Boy chuckled as Draco looked at his cum covered chest in annoyance. "Yeah, I guess. The House Elves should have the sheets changed by the time we get back..." Draco murmered as he kissed Harry's cheek. Harry walked over to the table and covered them with his invisibility cloak, which he had hid under his messy robe in case Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him stay. Draco marveled at the cloak as Harry started towards the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to disturb the Bloody Baron." Draco asked softly as Harry chuckled and nodded, happy as can be. "Remind me to thank him tomorrow..." Harry whispered to Draco as they went off to clean up and spend the night, like many from now on, together.

* * *

**End. I hope my writing skills have gotten better since writing this, I'll find out soon when I upload a whole new story or something. This was originally made and posted months ago.**


End file.
